The Quotes story
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A completely random story in which the characters only communicate by using funny quotes from various places off the net and from emails. Hints of DxK.


The Quotes Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or quotes.

AN: I don't know where this idea came from but here it is. The characters are talking in nothing but quotes from random places over the net and emails.

x

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "too many freaks, not enough circuses."

Krad sniffed tossing his hair over his shoulder, "you're just jealous because the voices only talk to me."

Satoshi gave his former curse a look, "if God starts speaking to you directly, its time for a course of anti-psychotic drugs."

Dark strolled in grinning, "never put off till tomorrow what you can ignore entirely." He walked over and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck as he placed his chin on the blond's shoulder.

Krad's eyes narrowed, "don't annoy the crazy person."

Satoshi nodded at his curse, then looked over at the Kaito, "don't corner something that you know is meaner than you."

Dark shrugged and smiled nuzzling his light's cheek, "forgive your enemies. It messes up their heads."

Satoshi rolled his eyes again, "The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four persons is suffering from some sort of mental illness. Think of your three best friends if they're okay, then it's you."

Dark smiled, "avoid foods with surprise in the name."

Satoshi grinned at the two angels, "The most common things in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity."

Dark snorted, "I have plenty of talent and vision, I just don't care."

Krad pinched the bridge of his nose, "some days it's not even worth chewing through the restraints."

Satoshi dropped his head into his hands, "grant me the strength to change the things I can, the inability to accept the things I can't, and the incapacity to tell the difference."

Krad then smiled happily, "I'm at peace with the world. I'm completely serene. I've discovered my purpose in life. I know why I was put here and why everything exists... I am here so everybody can do what I want. Once everybody accepts it, they'll be serene too."

Satoshi deadpanned, "people like you, are the reason why people like me, need medicine."

Krad blinked at his former host, "Don't meddle in the affairs of artist, for this is satire and you would look good in lingerie."

Satoshi glared at his former curse, "some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them."

Dark chuckled, nodding at the blond next to him, "do not meddle in the affairs Of Dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup"

Krad gave his counterpart a dirty look, "I hear voices in my head and they don't like you."

Dark smirked at the blond, "If someone insults or offends you, its your job to figure out what it is in you that is reacting. Only then should you hit them on the top of their pointly little head."

Gold eyes narrowed, "Even if the voices aren't real, they have some good ideas."

Dark shrugged unfazed by the murderous glair, "Randomness, good, fun, do things sometimes on the flip of a coin or the roll of dice, but don't bet on roulette."

Krad smirked, "I used to listen to the voices in my head, but I ran out of places to hide the bodies."

Dark sweatdropped edging away from his opposite, ""there is a time to fight, and a time to flee, it is wise to know the difference."

Satoshi sighed, "I'm out of my mind but feel free to leave a message."

Krad shrugged, "in the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."

Emiko walked past the living room door, "Guys are like slinkies, it's always fun to watch them fall down the stairs."

Daisuke shook his head as he watched the other three, "if stupidity was a crime half the human race would be hung at every cross road."

Dark glanced over at his former host, "The real art of conversation is not only to say the right thing at the right time, but also to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment."

Daisuke sighed "if you can't be kind, at least have the decency to be vague."

Dark smirked pointing at the other two, "don't judge folks by their relatives."

Daisuke nodded, "remember that silence is sometimes the best answer."

Satoshi folded his arms, "better to live through denial."

Dark stared at the commander, "someone who thinks logically provides a nice contrast to the real world."

Krad glanced at his other self, "make it idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot."

Dark folded his arms, "blessed are they who can laugh at themselves for they shall never cease to be amused."

The blond rolled his eyes as he started stacking a pile of rocks, "make intricate, tall and balancy piles of rocks, avoid jenga."

Dark smiled leaning against the blond, "I wish for a world of Pease, harmony and nakedness."

Krad scowled, "don't bother me, I'm living happily ever after."

Dark wrapped his arm around the blond, "Sarcasm is just one more service we offer."

Krad tried to squirm free from the kaito's grip, "Back off! You're standing in my aura."

Dark blinked cocking his head, "I can't remember if I'm the good twin or the evil one."

Satoshi groaned, "Can I trade this job for what's behind door #1?"

Dark smirked leaning in close to the hunter, "One of us is thinking about sex... OK, it's me."

Krad glared at him, "I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable."

Satoshi smacked his forehead, "Stress is when you wake up screaming & you realize you haven't fallen asleep yet."

Krad gave his host a sad look, "I just want revenge, is that so wrong?"

Dark hugged the other angel, "is it time for your medication or mine?"

Krad sighed looking up at the ceiling, "Everyone thinks I'm psychotic, except for my friends deep inside the earth."

Satoshi slouched in his chair, "I refuse to star in your psychodrama."

Dark leaned back, "All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."

Krad sighed hanging his head, "Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company."

Xxx

Okay, that was random.


End file.
